deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Nolanverse)
Bruce Wayne was only a child when he watched his parents gunned down by a criminal in a dark Gotham alley. Inheriting the huge amounts of money they left behind, Bruce began to travel the world to find himself, eventually coming under the tutelage of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. Under Ra's instruction, Bruce honed his body and mind and returned to Gotham with a new mission- to take on the symbol of a Bat, the creature that he once feared so much, to pray on the fear of the criminals that Gotham was haven to. Using his billions of dollars and connections, Bruce covertly had an arsenal of gadgets and vehicles crafted for him to allow him to become''' Batman'. As Batman, Wayne has defended Gotham from numerous threats, including the Scarecrow, his evil one-time mentor Ra's al Ghul himself, The Joker, the district attorney turned immoral killer Harvey "Two-Face" Dent and the cruel Bane. Battle vs. Red Skull (MCU) (by MilitaryBrat) The Tesseract has a few useful functions. It can create weapons of ultimate devestation, and it can even take you places you've never thought of. One individual it did this to was a man named Johann Schmidt. He wanted to rain down destruction on several cities across the world, but was stopped by Captain America. Now, Captain America thought that Schmidt, or Red Skull as he's also known as was killed by the Tesseract. He couldn't have been more wrong, for Red Skull was transported to another universe entirely. The Batsignal shone in the night sky of Gotham like a beacon of justice. Fitting since the one who responded to this was exactly that. A symbol, incorruptible, and just. "You sure that he'll come Jim?" Gotham's new mayor, asked Commisioner James Gordon. "The Batman died when he took that bomb out to sea, remember?" "I remember sir," Gordon replied. "But you also have to trust that someone will come." "He's right sir," Detective Blake said as he walked through the door. "Somebody will come." "Do you two know something I don't?" the mayor asked. "The less you know about the Batman, the better." Blake answered. "Congratulations on your election, sir" a voice came from out of the darkness. The three men were startled to see the figure of Batman walking towards them. Gordon switched off the Batsignal in response, and walked over to Batman. "Bru-, I mean Batman, welcome back. This Gotham's new mayor, Ha-" Gordon started. "I know who he is, but I can't trust him yet. Please leave the roof, sir." Batman finished. "But-" the mayor sputtered. "I'd do what he says sir." Blake said. The mayor sulked out the door and closed it. "That Batman sure is a piece of work," he thought to himself. As soon as they were alone, Batman spoke to Gordon and Blake. "Now gentlemen, what is it?" Batman asked. "Scientists from Gotham University have been detecting trace amounts of a strange substance in the area. Possibly radioactive but they aren't sure yet." Gordon answered. "Interesting, I'll look into it." Batman said. "Look, Bruce." Blake said, "theres something I'd like to know." "What is it Blake?" "That voice you do, we know who you really are. There's no need to disguise your voice for us." "I agree with Blake, also we'd like to know how you escaped." However Batman is saved from having to answer these questions as a light blue beam of light comes down from the sky and touches down in the middle of main street. While Blake and Gordon rush to the side of the building and take a look at what happened, Batman disappears and glides down to street level where the Batpod is waiting for him. "Looks like it's your-"Gordon turns and sees Batman has gone. "Have you considered putting flypaper down sir?" Blake asks. Gordon just gives him a look that tells Blake to get a car ready. Batman touched down in an ally and got on the Batpod. He wheeled the vehicle out of the ally and sped off into the night towards the source of the light. To his surprise he found a man there, the street lights were turned off by the power of the tesseract, but they were not damaged. The lights on the Batpod illuminated some of the man, but his face was not visible. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And what do you want with my city?" "Your city?" Red skull spoke as he gathered his bearings. "And just where would I happen to be, if I may ask?" "Gotham city, you're a long way from Germany aren't you?" Batman asked. "Indeed I am, however I fear I am not in where I think I am." The lights came back on to reveal Red Skull's face. Batman wasn't prepared for this visage so he was momentarily taken back, but regained his composure. "You are not accustomed to men like me I take it?" "No, but you're all the same. Murderous thugs with little regard for human life. Now put down your weapon. NOW" The light revealed the pulse rifle he was carrying. "Or what? Are you going to......arrest me?" "No, not this time." TBC Winner: Red Skull Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Green Goblin (Raimiverse) (by Thundrtri) Prologue Gotham City December 8th 2012 6:45 PM Bruce Wayne stares upon the lit up city of Gotham from within his tall office builing. "Mr. Wayne," his red headed assistant calls to him. "Yes?" Wayne says, turning to face her. "Mr. Osborn is on his way up," She replies gently, handing him a cream colored file with the Oscorp logo on the front. "Thankyou," Wayne says, opening the file. The elevator dings and his assistant walks over. An elderly man in his mid to late 50s steps out from the elevator. A younger man and woman at his gripping folders. The three walk out of the elevator and up to Wayne and his assistant. Wayne extends a warm hand and is met by Osborn's cold and wrinkled hand. "It's nice to finally meet you," Wayne says politely, motioning towards a long mahogany table lined with leather office chairs. "As with you, Mr. Wayne," Osborn says, sitting in one of the plush chairs. His two assistants place the files in front of him and step back. "Thankyou," Osborn says quietly as he skims through the files. Wayne sits down across from Osborn and eases into the chair. "Well Mr. Wayne-" Norman began. "Please, call me Bruce." "Of course, Bruce, if your company is willing to supply the necessary research funds, then you will receive thirty percent of all the profits from the final product," Osborn continued. "Make it forty-five and you've got yourself a deal," Bruce said, leaning back into the plush chair. "Bruce," Osborn said leaning forward, "That leaves my company with a low profit margin." "You won't make any without my funds," Bruce countered. "Can we settle on forty?" Bruce's brow knit as he spoke, "Fine, forty percent of the profits?" "Deal." END PART 1 Gotham City December 8th 2012 7:45 PM Walking out from Wayne's office building into the chilly December night, Norman Osborn steps into the open door of his company car and grabs a wine glass from the ice box and pours a glass of expensive red wine into the crystal glass. Taking a sip of the sweet liquor, Osborn sighs and looks down at the files beside him. As the car begins to move away from the towers, Osborn slides out a small drawer from beneath the leather seats. Lifting a lid on the drawer, he stares into the small box. Within it, were 4 vials of the syrum surrounded in foam inserts. Picking up one of the vials, he stares in at the green liquid and shakes it gently. "Thankyou Mr. Wayne." END PART 2 END PROLOGUE The Battle Tearing the door from the Rolls-Royce sedan, the Green Goblin strides out onto the large suspension bridge. Tossing the leather wrapped door aside, he growls in anger. The goblin rips off the trunk lid and tosses it into the hood of a tractor trailer truck. Cars honk their horns and stop before the Goblin. An annoyed driver steps out from his car and yells at the Goblin, "Hey ya big freak, move!" The Green Goblin turns and stares at the driver with his menacing yellow eyes. Stepping backwards, the driver ducks behind his car door. Pressing a button lon his wrist, the Green Goblin activates the razor bats. 6 small golden balls lift up into the air from the trunk of the Rolls-Royce. Their bladed wings deploy and fly over to the frightened driver. The bats' wings slice and shred the man's pale skin to pieces and fly back into the trunk. The Goblin raises his arms and yells out, "Does anyone else have anything to say on the subject?!" The car horns immediately stop as he does so. Returning to his task, the Goblin grabs a large metal briefaces from the trunk. Placing the case on the ground, he unfastens the metal bolts and lifts the lid off. Staring into the case, he removes its contents: 6 Pumpkin bombs. Setting the grenades at his side, he stands and reaches further into the trunk. This time, he removes a large metal board; The Goblin Glider. Unfolding the side flaps on the board, he sets it on the ground. Grabbing the pumpkin bombs, he steps onto the board. He starts the glider and once again activates the razor bats. "Kill them all he says," flying off the bridge upon his glider. The razor bats lift off once again and attack the people on the bridge. Behind the now departing Goblin, the screams of innocent civilians as the razor bats tear into their flesh. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bruce Wayne watches the news feed of the bridge attack from within his mansion. A news reporter worriedly points at a man in a green suit flying around on a metal triangle. Small razor winged balls fly around the area, blades slicing into civilians as they try to escape. A SWAT van pulls up and 5 Gotham SWAT members climb out, M4 rifles armed. Police cars surround a destroyed Rolls-Royce. "Come down or we will shoot!" a policeman with a megaphone yells. The man in the green suit looks over, giant yellow eyes glaring down at the policeman. "What? Shoot me? Oh I suppose I'd better get down then," he says sarcastically. He presses a button on his wrist, suddenly, the razor winged balls fly at the policeman. Blood sprays everywhere as he desperately struggles to fight of the machines. He reaches out for his fallen pistol just as his hand is sliced off of his wrist. The policeman screams in pain, and slumps over in a pool of blood. The razor winged machines lift up and return to the sky. A second policeman looks up nervously. "What do you want then?" he asks. "Bring me the Batman." The news reporter looks at the camera nervously just as the screen goes black. "Alefred?" Bruce asks. "Yes, master Wayne?" Alfred asks from behind. "I think we'd better bring him what he wants," Bruce replies, standing from his leather recliner. "Of course master Wayne." TBC 'WINNER: GREEN GOBLIN' Expert's Opinion While Batman was very tactful and well-equipped, this was insufficient in overcoming the Green Goblin's highly superior arsenal of explosives, greater speed, and superhuman strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Green Arrow (Arrowverse) (by Beastman14) “Stick with me, kid.” Slade gestured for Oliver to follow him as he walked, crouched, through the underbrush of Lian Yu. Oliver, blow slung over his back, nodded nervously. There was an uncomfortable radio silence among Fyers’s men, but that didn’t mean he and his men weren’t still out there. Slade had decided to risk a tripSuddenly, Slade held up his hand, gesturing for Oliver to stop. Misinterpreting the gesture, Oliver walked forward and bumped into Slade, who shot him an annoyed look. “Sorry.” Putting a finger to his lips, Slade gestured towards a group of men wearing gray outfits trudging through the jungle. Voice lowered to a whisper, Oliver spoke up. “I thought Fyers and his men wore black.” “They do. C’mon, we need to get out of-” As Oliver took a step back, his foot rested on a twig, snapping it. “Goddamn it, kid.” The men turned, and with a shout of shock, opened fire. “Get them! Bane doesn’t want anyone interfering with the mission!” Slade pushed Oliver forward as the duo dodged gunfire. “Move, kid, move!” ''5 years later… Oliver jolted awake as his jet came to a landing in the Gotham City airport. His bodyguard, John Diggle, gave him a quizzical look. “You ok, sir? You were mumbling in your sleep.” Shaking his head, Oliver stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’m fine, Diggle. Now if you excuse me…” Bag in hand, he stepped off the plane, hand already in front of his face, to the sight of dozens of flashing bulbs. “...the paparazzi awaits.” With a frown, Diggle stepped in front of his employer and nonchalantly pushed any particularly intrusive photographers out of the way. “The Taliban weren’t this persistent.” As Oliver stepped into a waiting limo, his smile vanished, turning into a scowl as he looked out to see Wayne Enterprises. After a short car ride, Oliver had arrived at his location. Stepping out of the limo, he forced a smile once again as he prepared to go head-to-head with the enemy. For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal - survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish - to use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. He stepped into the elevator, and Diggle pressed the button. As he rode to the top, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. To do this, I must become someone else. Play this in another tab. He stepped off the elevator to see the latest target on his father's list... I must become something else. ...John Daggett. Even before his father had given him the list, Oliver had never heard a kind word about him in the Queen household. That would make it just a little bit more satisfying to take him down. "Mr. Daggett." Oliver offered his hand, and John shook it. "Mr. Queen. Frankly, I'm a little surprised that you, of all people, are speaking for Queen Consolidated. Isn't there a nightclub you should be running?" His voice barely hid his smug attitude. Taking a seat, he responded, "My time on the island...it's made me rethink my way of life. When I heard about Walter's deal, I figured I could try and handle it." Daggett seemed amused by the idea, and sat down as well. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Oliver scanned the room to see a group of Wayne Enterprises board members, but not the supposed head of the company. "Where's Bruce?" Daggett rolled his eyes. "Our esteemed chairman-" He paused for the quiet chuckles by some of the board members, "-is off in places unknown. We rarely see him on nights." --- "Let's go, guys. In case you weren't aware, Fisk's people aren't very forgiving of a late shipment." Garrison watched nervously as his men worked at packing up this month's shipment. Not only did he have to worry about some asshole dressed like a bat, now New York was coming under the management of some prick named Wilson Fisk. Since he didn't want to end up like the Russians, he was trying to get his shipments sent in a timely manner. Suddenly, the lights went out. "The hell?" Garrison looked around, confused. As he slowly drew his pistol, he heard one of his men scream. And not just a scream of fright, or pain, a scream of pure terror. "Go check that out!" Garrison pointed at the sound of the scream, and two of the men went in that direction, guns pointed cautiously. After a minute or two of silence, there was another cry, and then a gunshot, then more silence. "Jesus christ. Can somebody get the lights out, please?!?" Garrison turned and watched nervously as the last of his guys went out in search of the fuse box. "I got the lights, boss. Where are the other-oh shit, you gotta come see this!" Garrison didn't want to admit it, but he ran to see what the guy I had seen. When he arrived, he dropped his gun in shock. "Holy fuck." One of the men had been strung upside down, and he had already passed out. The two he had sent lay on the ground, knocked out. "It's the freaking Bat! We gotta get out of here, boss!" The man turned to leave, but Garrison stopped him with a shaky hand. "You think we're scared of you, freak?" He nervously cleared his throat. "You aren't shit without you scare tactics. Hell, compared to the other costumed freaks we're hearing about, you ain't shit!" "Oh, really?" A gravelly, demonic voice spoke from behind him. Garrison yelped and turned around to see none other than the Batman himself standing before him. The other man collapsed to the ground, crying and begging, but Garrison went to fire his gun. In one swift motion, Batman disarmed him, then knocked him out with one swift punch to the head. With a knee to the face, he dropped the last thug. Satisfied, he left the warehouse and headed back to the penthouse. --- As Bruce stepped through the door, Alfred turned to see him and smiled. "Ah, Master Wayne. Are you aware there's a Wayne Industries meeting of the board tonight?" Bruce shook his head. "Alred, you know I never attend those." Alfred chuckled. "Of course not, sir. Though it may interest you to hear who they're meeting with." Bruce turned to look at Alfred. "And who would that be, Alfred?" "Your old friend, Oliver Queen." Bruce perked up at the mention of his name. "Is the meeting still happening? Bring the car around, I might just make it." Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Harry Hart (by Cfp3157) "The name's Kane. Robert Kane." "Right this way, sir." Harry Hart, codename Galahad, calmly followed the white-haired butler into Wayne Manor. As he surveyed the room, he let out a sigh as he witnessed Gotham City's high and mighty elites. Cocktail dresses, bowties, and expensive champaigne moved to and fro underneath the five million dollar chandeliers, as Gotham's very own born-and-bred jazz band The Roots played in the background. "Can I interest you in anything to eat or drink, sir?" Hart's attention was brought back to the butler, and he smiled. "Yes, I'll take an orange screwdriver. One part Grey Goose vodka, one part orange soda, and five drops of fresh-squeezed lime." Alfred let out a chuckle. "Taking your drinking lessons from the old Bond films, eh?" "Ha ha. Suppose so, old boy." "I'll get right on in, Mr. Kane." Harry casually slipped over to the lounge, where a dozen men and women mingled around a rather expensive looking piano. Walking towards it, he stopped and began speaking to one of the many lovely women there. "Good evening, missess..." "Talbot. Miss Bella Talbot, sir." She replied, turning away from the piano and speaking to Harry. Offering her hand, she smiled as he gently shook it. "And who might you be?" "Robert Kane, madam." The couple walked away to an adjacent library as Alfred arrived with Hart's drink. "Tell me- how do you know the host of this lovely little gathering?" Hart's inquiry was briskly interrupted by a deep and intense voice. "I could ask the same of you." Bruce Wayne stated, walking beside Bella and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, I suppose I'll answer first." Bruce Wayne says, offering his hand. "She's with me. Bruce Wayne." "Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Wayne- first off, this is a lovely party. And I happen to be a respresentative of Queen Consolidated in Starling City. My employer, Mr. Oliver Queen, sends his regards." Hart answered, shaking his hand. "Likewise. Ollie and I have known each other for years." The billionaire playboy answered with a dry chuckle. As Bruce took a sip of his own drink, his smile temporarily gave way to his piercing, analytic eyes. "I'm concerned why he wouldn't simply call me, though. Has something changed about our meeting next week?" Hart, brow burrowed but shining a gentlemanly smile, nodded as he caught the subtle clues. "Nothing of importance, sir. He just wanted me to ensure everything was going well." "I suppose he's been a bit uneased since...his accident." Wayne said, genuine sadness creeping across his face. "Yes, it is a shame. May..." Hart struggled for the briefest moment. "Robert rest in peace." The trio raised their glasses, the two men each carefully studying the other. "I believe it's time for me to retire for the night. I'll be staying at in the city, Mr. Wayne. Here's my card." Bruce and Bella both walked away, and Hart in the opposite direction. As he finished his drink and collected his umbrella, he casually spoke. "Did you catch all of this, Merlin?" All away across the Atlantic, Merlin replied over the radio. "I caught it all, Galahad. Await further commands." ---- As the last straggling guests left for their homes, Wayne's plastic smile slipped away to a serious grimace. Alfred approached him. "I suppose Ms. Talbot will not, in fact, be staying the night master Wayne?" "No, Alfred. I'm afraid I have different plans tonight." The butler was visibly disturbed by his master's statement. "Bruce, you don't mean..." Wayne turned to Alfred, his eyes dark and intense as the rest of his body. "Alfred, that man? Robert Kane? Something's wrong, I can feel it." His old friend and father-figure persisted as the duo walked towards the library. "Bruce, you hung up the cowl! You vowed you would stop-" Bruce quickly activated the secret lever that opened the entrance to the Batcave, then turned towards Alfred. "That man knows something about me, Alfred. I need to know what it is." Descending down the staircase, Bruce began to assemble the Batsuit as Alfred tried one final time. "Sir, wouldn't the Batman showing up right after Kane talking to you seem suspiscious- if he even knows anything, that is?" He hated seeing the boy go through all the pain of losing Dawes and Gotham's trust, and he would hate having to watch him try to do it again. "Relax, Alfred- this'll just be a little reconaissance, that's all. You remembered to place the tracking chip on his umbrella?" Bruce replied, sliding the helmet of the suit over his head. "Yes Master Wayne, but you're missing the point. Whatever he may know simply isn't worth risking-" Bruce faced Alfred again, his entire suit ready. "Alfred, that man showed up at my house telling me he represented someone I haven't talked to in ages. He didn't know our meeting isn't scheduled for another month, and he didn't stick around once I met him." As Bruce explained his theory, he climbed into the pilot seat of the Batwing. "He knows something, and I need to know if it's about me." "Besides, it's time to give this a test run. We'll see how it flies." And with those curt words, the Batman flew into the night once more. ---- Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and weapons click here. Battle vs. General Shepherd (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors